Blood runners: Book One
by Steamwulf
Summary: Lionblaze fights on the shadowclan front watching all his friends die. When lionblaze is sent home for emotional scaring, will he be able to adjust to normal life?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Runners

Chapter One: Down In Flames.

Dero awoke to the sound of someone shouting. " Dero get the fuck up! Shadowclan is makining a push on our trench!". "Lionblaze! Throw me my rifle!" Dero shouted. Dero's uniform was standard issue warrior equipment. He caught his rifle mid air. He Loaded the 30 round drum magazine into the weapon."We need to get out of here!" lionblaze shouted. "Follow me Dero!" "can do!" As the two brave men walked out the sounds of war greeted them. Thunderclan warriors were engaged in harsh trench warfare with Shadowclan. Lionblaze pulled himself out of the trench. "Shit! Dero, the trench has been taken, we need to retreat!"Lionblaze screamed._ well, fuck. Lionblaze is right, we need to fall back to HQ. _"help me out of the trench!" Dero shouted. "Grab my hand!" Lionblaze reached down and pulled Dero out. _Holy shit. How can there be so many bodys? _Dero thought as he looked out on the battlefeild. Between two trenches, thousands of Shadowclan and Thunderclan soliders lay, lifeless. "Here they come! Time to fight our way out of here dero!"Lionblaze informed Dero with a devilish grin. "I'll gladly die for Thunderclan. They have given me so much, it's the least I can do." Dero said grimly.

**You Take my life but I'll take yours too**

**You fire musket but I'll run you through**

**When you're waiting for the next attack**

**You'd better stand there's no turning back**

"EAT SHIT AND DIE!" lionblaze shouted as he jumped into the trench, his golden fur spiked with blood. _How the hell is lionblaze not dead? He is always gung-ho but he never gets shot. Maby he's just one lucky devil._ Dero followed Lionblaze into the fray. Two shadowclan warriors were running across the trench. _Eat lead. _Dero aimed down the sights of his rifle and pulled the trigger leaving the two shadowclan warriors lifeless. Above the noise, Dero Could Hear Lionblaze screaming at the top of his lungs. "DERO THEY HAVE FLAMETHROWERS! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE TRENCH!"

**We get so close near enough to fight **

**When a Russian gets me in his sights **

**He pulls the trigger and I feel the blow **

**A burst of rounds take my horse below **

_Too late._

An excruciating pain covered Dero. He looked at his arms. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" they were covered in flames, he was covered in flames. "You think your going to survive this war? THINK AGAIN!" Dero unsheathed his knife and charged at the man with the flamethrower. He kicked the mans leg out from under him and plunged the knife through his gas mask. He ran down the trench, covered in flames. He disemboweld a shadowclan solider and slashed another ones eyes out. He finaly collapsed in flames, never to get up again.

**And as I lay there gazing at the sky **

**My body's numb and my throat is dry **

**And as I lay forgotten and alone **

**Without a tear I draw my parting groan **


	2. Chapter 2: Disturbed

Chapter two: Disturbed

Lionblaze charged out of the trenches. Not in attack, but in retreat. Spiderleg had given the order. They were up against unsurvivable odds. Lionblaze charged through the woods, bullets flying everywhere._ This is surreal._ A man in front of Lonblaze went down screaming. _Make it stop! _Guns raged through the air. _Make it end! _Men all around lionblaze screamed as they died. _Just make it fucking end! _Something inside Lionblaze snapped. "You Shadowclan fuckers want some of this?" Lionblaze screamed as he unhollistered his pistol. "Come and get me!"

**I march against the Asagods**

**To bring the end of time**

**I am pure and endless pain**

**And surtur is my name**

Lionblaze started running twards the enemy. A shadowclan solider charged at lionblaze with his bayonet. _How cute. Lionblaze, you know what to do._ Lionblaze planted his left foot into the ground and leaned into a powerful kick with his right foot. The man's bayonet came inches from Lionblaze's chest but Lionblaze pushed it aside with his left hand. Lionblaze's boot met the man's chest, knocking him over. _You're my bitch now. _Lionblaze stuck his pistol into the mans face and pulled the trigger. He dispached another man with his pistol.

**See me rise, the mighty surt**

**Destroyer of the universe**

**Bringer of flames and endless hurt**

**Scorcher of men and earth**

Lionblaze sat down and started bawling. "Make it end!" tears rained down from his face. A man came running twards Lionblaze. "Snap out of it or we will both die!" The man was spiderleg. Lionblaze continued to bawl. "I want to go home!" Spiderleg picked up lionblaze and carried him out of the combat zone.

**See me die, the mighty surt**

**Destroyer of the universe**

**Drowning in waves that flood the earth**

**The begining, of a new rebirth**


End file.
